Sired
by Fireworks8725
Summary: Collab fic, AU TVD, Beth is obsessed with Klaus & Elijah when they first become the Original Vampires, and seek to be in their family...
1. Becoming

_**Alright STOP. Collaborate & Listen**_

_**Featuring ASHDU4 & Fireworks8725**_

Chapter 1: Becoming, written by Fireworks8725

**1000**

"Your mother won't like you being away so late!" Annie chided her friend.

"I don't much care! I heard Niklaus in the village saying he would be out here tonight!" Beth said gleefully, dodging branches that would have collided with her face.

"She doesn't much like him either! You will be in so much trouble!" Annie continued, tripping over rocks trying to keep up with Beth in the dense forest.

"She doesn't much like either of my loves. Elijah is a gentlemen and she only hates him because I love him so!" Beth concluded.

"Oh yes how could I forget your duplicity! What would you do if you needed to choose between them?"

"Oh do be quiet, will you! I want to surprise him!" Beth said.

"He doesn't even know we are alive! What exactly do you expect to find?"

They stopped dead in their tracks. In front of them was a field of men they recognized from the village, however they seemed to be in a great deal of pain, rolling around on the floor.

"I think we have come too far…" Annie whispered now, hoping they wouldn't notice her.

Unfortunately, Beth then noticed Niklaus nearby, looking on to the field as they were.

"Nik!" She waved, blushing, although in the dark no one could see it.

Niklaus's eyes popped out of his skull as the men took notice of him and the small boy beside him, his brother Henrik.

Before the girls had any time to react, one of the men sprung up at Niklaus and swiped at him as his form changed from man to wolf. Niklaus started to run but Henrik was mesmerized by the transformation, and suffered as a consequence. Niklaus yelled out in agony, pulled at the motionless Henrik and ran back to town with him.

Beth and Annie had slumped to the floor and hid in a bush. The wept together at what they had just seen.

x.x.x

The next day, tired and dirty from the forest they trudged to Ayana's home in the village and explained what they had seen.

Ayana had always been there for the girls, someone to talk to when their strict mothers became closed off. She knew of Beth's infatuation with the Mikaelson boys and was the one who had told her to voyage into the forest that night.

Ayana was stressed and looked very upset about something.

"I have been talking to Esther, and she has told me some things that have left me very shaken, girls. Do you trust me?"

The girls both nodded.

"You must never tell anyone else what you have seen in the forest this day. You must also never tell what I am about to tell you."

Ayana told them that the Mikaelsons' were to become vampires as a result of what happed to Henrik. She told them exactly the process that Esther would be using, and exactly what the new vampires' weaknesses would be. She armed the girls with vervain, an herb from the base of the white oak tree, and a jar of splintered wood from the bark.

Beth was deep in thoughts. Ayana wanted them to be prepared to protect themselves from Klaus and even Elijah, a mild mannered man. She knew right away, she did not want to fight them; she wanted to join them. Annie sensed this right away and feared what might happen next.

They did not let on to Ayana that their intentions were not her own, but chose to lay low for a few days until the new vampires adjusted to being reborn.

Only a short week later, they noticed many townsmen going missing. They realized that the hunger had finally overtaken the family.

Beth told Annie that she had a plan to be with the Mikaelsons forever. A shiver ran down her spine as she listened to her plan.

"Are you with me, or not?" Beth asked. "Because, with or without you, I am sneaking into their house tonight, and stealing their blood. Like Ayana said, if you die with vampire blood in your system, you shall become as they are."

"So Beth, you intend to die on this night? What of your mother? And your young suitor?"

"I long not for this life any longer. I know where I belong. In or out Annie?" She said seriously.

x.x.x. ..x.x

Annie slipped feet first into the hutch window. She crouched down to the side as Beth followed. Beth held a vial and a knife. She was shaking.

"I thought you wanted to do this!" Annie whispered.

"I did!" Beth quaked.

Annie snatched the knife and vial and scurried over to the first man asleep before her. Bottles of ale surrounded his form, so surely he would not wake right away.

His face was young, she recognized him as Kol, the second youngest of the boys. She lingered on his features, considering that he would forever have this innocent face, no matter how many years he would walk the Earth. She halted only a moment longer, holding her breath before diving the blade onto his wrist.

The blood spilled out as easily as a humans would, and she worried for a moment that he was not a vampire. His eyes shot open though and the façade of an innocent sleeping boy was shattered. He lunged at her with his fangs bared and she was sure at this moment that she would die. However, Beth, covered in blood, came then with a vial filled with yet more blood and handed it to her. She wasted no time in drinking it down. She then felt teeth upon her neck, and then all she saw was black.

xx.x.


	2. Compulsion

**Chapter 2: Compulsion: Written by ASHDU4**

Neither girl particularly liked remembering what happened next, the way they died, the transition or the never ending hunger for blood. But those dark times did lead them to where they are now, right by Elijah's side where they will always remain.

Both girls were quite content following Elijah even though they would on occasion spend years running with other originals such as Niklaus which proved difficult for Beth as her sire-bond to Elijah never faulted her love for him. As many humans and vampires told her in the past she was more than lucky to be the centre of Elijah's affection but she still longed for the days when both Niklaus and Elijah were fighting for her hand.

x.x.x..x.

Back in Mystic Falls again. I suppose it really isn't a bad town it is just filled with drama and Niklaus is here trying to break the curse once and for all. Annie and I are under strict orders not to leave the house Elijah has bought for us and when I say strict orders I mean compulsion. Being compelled isn't so bad since you can almost always find a loop hole but Elijah is always only trying to protect us from danger so he doesn't ever really need to compel us it's just a precaution.

Annie is going over the doppelgangers friends and family list with a boy named Luca that is supposed to be helping Elijah stop Niklaus's master plan to be a hybrid. She said it is just in case we need to help with distractions or spying but I suspect it might have more to do with his looks and less to do with the information he's supplying but who am I to judge? I'm in love with two original vampires one of which is trying to become a vampire werewolf hybrid.

"I'm back. Luca go to your home and stay with your father for now." Elijah commanded with barely a glance towards the boy.

As Luca left Elijah took a seat on the white love seat placed to the side of the living room letting out a long frustrated sigh signifying his day didn't go as planned.

"Is everything alright Elijah? Has something gone wrong?" Annie asked curiously.

"It hasn't gone wrong but I will need to change my plan of action. The doppelganger doesn't feel the need to cooperate and is trying to get herself killed in an idiotic attempt to save the Salvatore brothers and her family."

"As in the two brothers that Katerina turned in 1864 here in Mystic Falls? Do they know she wasn't in the burning church?" I asked cautiously, I know Elijah and Katherine (as she now goes by) have a thing for each other that sometimes can cause his mood to go sour.

"I believe they know more than they're letting on but for now it is not relevant. You two need not worry about them at the moment just focus on staying out of sight," Elijah turned to me and continued, "especially if Niklaus is returning to Mystic Falls, I don't want you to get in the middle of what is to come".

The conversation didn't seem to be going anywhere but my past with Niklaus and I'm sure neither of us wanted to get into that nor did Annie want to hear it again so I just went to the kitchen to get a blood bag and then go to bed.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..xx

Elijah knew the sire-bond was strong with both Annie and Beth but he also knew that Beth's feeling towards Niklaus could not just be ignored. She loved Niklaus the same way she loved him and that was definitely a threat to his plan to kill Niklaus. Thinking back on it he could remember the day he realized they were sired to him. 

x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x

Not long after Annie and Beth were bitten word got out about what the two young friends had done. No one was happy about it. Esther and Ayana were furiously trying to come up with a spell to reverse what the girls had done to themselves. On one night while Elijah was roaming the small village, Annie and Beth found him. Begging for his help, they needed to be free from the imprisonment the sun held over them, they needed daylight rings. Elijah was still in a furious state that they used his blood to become vampires; it had caused him much grief with his father and them being able to take his blood so easily made him look weak something he could not afford to be seen as especially in the eyes of his younger siblings.

For weeks Beth and Annie apologized over and over again begging for his forgiveness and literally doing every task he asked of them. They would patch his clothing, sharpen his blade, and on one occasion out of a fit of rage on Elijah's part Annie allowed herself to be burned by the sun to show her loyalty and gratitude. He then gave his love to Beth and his respect to Annie and Ayana for having turned them both into vampires. It was then he realized he had complete loyalty from the two girls, a thought he greatly enjoys.

Though things have changed a lot since that day he knows he needn't fear their loyalty to him but then again love has been known to make people act out of character and both girls do have others they care deeply for….


	3. Leverage

**Chapter 3: Leverage **

_**Written by Fireworks8725**_

After hours and many days alone in their brick prison, Elijah finally allowed Beth to join him on a quick trip to a blood bank. Typically over the years, a hunt would have been preferable, but Elijah had made promises to the Doppelganger Elena that he would keep a low profile.

Annie chose to linger at the house, for she knew who would be around today.

Not 5 minutes after Elijah had gone, had Kol entered the home. She had heard him coming but sat quietly on the couch for a moment longer. He appeared in just one second beside her face and kissed her cheek softly.

"Darling Kol!" She cheered.

Kol and Annie had a complicated time of immortality. Kol had kept being daggered and undaggered by Klaus and various other people, so their time was always limited. Since the first time they had met, they knew this would be a nonconventional romance; after all, she was his first kill.

"Please do keep your voice down! Elijah has ears bested to all of us!" He urged. "Do you know what he is planning?" He asked.

Annie pouted. "So you have come all this way from Romania just to spy on your dear brother then?"

"Well yes. I mean no! I mean! Ugh!" Kol felt trapped in his truth telling, "I need to know what is going on so that I can stay alive! Isn't that what you want? Me, alive?!"

"No. Go die in a hole for all I care. Darling." She frowned, and sped into another room. He did not follow her there, as he never was very good at conversation anyways, whether it be good or bad. Her only real company over the years had been Beth. Beth always had the love of Elijah and Klaus. She was worried still what she would do when Klaus found out about Elijah's true plans…what would Beth choose to do?

x.x.x.x.x

Being free of the compulsion to stay locked away was freeing. It reminded the girls much of a time right after their transition. Klaus had compelled the girls to stay in their home, while their deaths were made known. This way they could all leave town without fear of being pursued.

Annie's blue diamond bracelet, which she always had on her wrist, was made for her by Ayana, so that she may walk free in the sun along with the Originals. Beth too had defensive jewellery, but after her transitional state, her paranoia had been heightened and she refused to tell anyone what the item was. However Annie was convinced it was the diamond ring she always wore. She would never tell Beth that she knew, for Beth may suspect that Annie was trying to kill her, of which she was not.

Annie's sire to Elijah had made loving Kol a very hard thing to do. Kol himself made the task hard enough as it was without the added complication. Now finally free though, and with only one Original in their pack, Beth and Annie were free to explore Mystic Falls.

x.x.x.x

Elijah was missing for many days. Luka and his father called often to see if he had returned. The girls grew frightened for their sire. They remembered the Salvatore Brothers were in charge of Elena, and ran over to see if they knew where their sire was.

Oddly at the door, they were blocked entry.

"This isn't even funny. I've walked into this house before! What the Hell is going on here?" Beth asked aloud.

Damon and Stefan appeared at the door, grinning.

"Only vampires live here. They must have a witch keeping us out." Annie speculated.

"I'm smarter than you are!" Damon said in a sing song voice, taunting them.

They girls both slammed their bodies against the invisible barrier.

"If you need to keep us out so badly, then you know where Elijah is. Give him to us." Beth said, baring her fangs.

"Elijah is dead. Go home." Stefan said calmly.]

The girls froze.

"That is impossible." They knew that killing an original would kill their sire line. They would be the first to drop of Elijah was truly dead. Still, their lips quivered at the thought that it could be true.

"If he is dead, be assured that I will kill you." Beth snarled at the men.

They heard a small gasp come from inside the house.

"Elena right? I will kill her too. Gladly." Annie growled.

"Who the Hell are you guys? His pets? The Original pets? Honestly." Damon said with snark.

The temper within them rose up as their eyes turned red. They started to back up from the door, when they heard a car door. Before a second had passed, they were at the car. They heard the Brothers panic, so they grabbed the man and took him back to their home.

x.x.x.x

"I don't know how well this was thought out." Beth said, calmer now.

"They HAVE Elijah, we needed leverage." Annie justified.

"Now you sound like Katherine." Beth snorted, starting to laugh now at how crazy it was. "We managed to go hundreds of years without kidnapping anyone. Elijah is gone less than a week and we have a teenage boy tied up in the lounge."

"Klaus would be so proud." Annie joked.

A cold shiver ran through the house. Without Elijah around, then Klaus would have no one in his way to kill Elena and become a full hybrid.

"Let's just see what the boy knows? He's clearly not a threat to us at all, but he must know something if he's visiting the Salvatores."

x.x.x.x

They sat calmly in the lounge and placed a cup of tea down in front of the boy, who they placed beside them on the couch.

"You will not move from this couch, or fight us." Beth compelled him.

He nodded.

"What is your name dear?" Annie asked.

"Stefan is going to kill you both." He answered.

"Fiesty." Beth noted.

"That's an awfully long name." Annie dug her nails into his arm until he bled. "Name?"

"What do you want with me?" He groaned.

"Don't make her ask again. This can go good cop, bad cop really fast. We have had years of practice." Beth threatened.

"My name is Jeremy Gilbert."

x.x.x.


	4. Information

**Chapter 4: Information :Written by ASHDU4**

Annie and Beth walked away from Jeremy, assuming he was under compulsion, but once they left the room, they heard him make a dash for it.

"Vervain!" Beth gasped.

The girls both ran and caught him before he could leave the house. They quickly bound his hands and threw him sideways onto the floor.

"Lay down. Stay. Good dog." Annie said.

They decided to move him to a safer location in the house, he probably knew something about where Elijah was, they just had to wait for the vervain to leave his system so that they could properly compel him.

x.x.x. .x

The days passed by with still no Elijah. Luka and his father were coming up with a spell to help find him but it needed a lot of ingredients and steps to be performed right so it was taking days, so the girls continued to keep Jeremy hostage. He still wasn't helpful, the only useful information he gave was that Katherine was back in town and had been released from the tomb which Elijah had apparently compelled her to stay in. Beth was not impressed with the new information in fact she was near furious that she wasn't informed of Katherine's part in all this. Elijah was a honorable man and usually had the decency to inform Beth when he would be interacting with Katherine. Not telling her was yet another reminder that he still felt for Katerina Petrova.

Annie and Beth had been taking a break from their week on the town by having a movie day and drinking fresh blood from a local man they met at the grill. Now that the vervain had left Jeremy's system, they let him wander the large house since he was compelled to stay away from the doors and windows. A knock on the door made the two girls stop feeding; both looked confused seeing as Elijah never told anyone other than family where he and/or the girls would be staying. They looked towards the door just in time to see Damon, Stefan, and some blonde girl that Annie recognized as Caroline from Elena's friends list break their door down.

Within seconds a fight had broken out and everyone had their fangs out and was throwing punches at intense speeds. Caroline went to Jeremy's side to protect him from the fight while Stefan and Damon were attempting to detain Beth and Annie. As Stefan lunged at Beth she caught him by the throat and held him against the wall

"I'm older then you little boy, you'd do well to remember that." Beth scolded, before throwing him across the room; denting a wall in the process.

"We're here for Jeremy. Elijah has been daggered and we can't un-dagger him, not as long as he's a threat to Elena." Damon explained.

Annie and Beth took their compulsion off of Jeremy and allowed him to leave with Caroline and the Salvatore brothers knowing Elijah's body would most likely be in their house and knowing that might help Luka and his father find and un-dagger Elijah.

After another quick drink from their human blood bag from the Grill, Annie compelled him to leave and forget them while Beth called Luka's father Dr. Martin and told them what was happening with Elijah. Dr. Martin assured her that he would see to it that Elijah would be un-daggered that night.


End file.
